


Votos

by mel0110honey



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 17:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mel0110honey/pseuds/mel0110honey
Summary: Cartas e casamentos, e o modo como Park Chanyeol é adorávelHappy B-Day, YeolChan + ?Originalmente postada no Spirit, no Wattpad e no InkspiredFluffy, eu acho





	Votos

Eu gostaria de começar pedindo desculpas à todos. Afinal, que tipo de pessoa escreve votos de casamento em uma carta e faz a outra pessoa a ler ao invés de declarar? Todavia, creio que não é um choque. Você sempre me deixa um pouco sentimental quando é o assunto. 

Toda vez que eu te vejo, o mundo parece fazer sentido, quase como se os planetas se alinhassem, e isso é engraçado. 

Engraçado, porque você é meu universo, amor, e todas as suas estrelas, planetas e asteroides brilham até na mais profunda escuridão dos meus demônios. Porque você é como a gravidade que me impede de sair flutuando por aí. Porque, mesmo nascendo dezenas de anos depois de inventarem a lâmpada, eu só enxergo luz quando nos teus olhos. Porque, meu bem, você me faz acreditar em almas gêmeas, mesmo sendo totalmente fiel a ideia de livre arbítrio. 

Certo, estou divagando. _Você vê o que faz comigo, amor?_

Na verdade, sempre me inspirei em ti. Você sempre foi tão esforçado, tão talentoso e tão incrível, querido. O orgulho que eu sinto de você, Chanyeol, não pode ser mensurado. 

Eu não conseguiria decompor o quanto eu te amo em palavras, mesmo com todas as línguas já inventadas, em meio ficcional ou não, pois, anjo, você consegue fazê-las sumir com apenas um sorriso. 

E, por fim, a única coisa que eu posso desejar, com todo meu coração, é poder sentir teu calor nos meus braços e te ver sorrir desse jeito bonito até o fim dos meus dias. 

Eu espero, ao fim de cada dia cansativo, ver o carinho e amor dos teus olhos refletidos nos meus e poder te recolher nos meus braços (Mesmo você sendo alto pra caramba). 

Eu só consigo continuar agradecendo o fato de você existir, Park Chanyeol, porque você é o amor da minha vida. 


End file.
